That's Is Real?
by OohDinda
Summary: Fans dari sebuah Boyband EXO dikabarkan melihat salah satu personil dari mereka sedang berada di sebuah café bersama salah satu personil Girlband, apakah semua itu benar? Ditambah lagi salah satu member Girlband itu tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?. GS FOR UKE! RnR! Typo(s)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **That's Is Real?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Cast**

 **Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Etc.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hunhan**

 **Slight Chanbaek, Kailu, Kaisoo etc.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Genre**

 **Romance-Drama, Hur/Comfort.**

 **..**

 **Rated**

 **T (bertambah sesuaikan alur)**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Disclamer**

 **Dilihat dari kisah nyata kasus pemberitaan Hunhan tapi versi GS!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Summary**

 **Fans dari sebuah Boyband EXO dikabarkan melihat salah satu personil dari mereka sedang berada di sebuah café bersama salah satu personil Girlband, apakah semua itu benar? Ditambah lagi salah satu member Girlband itu tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **GS for UKE!**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **..**

 **Happy reading!**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun apa itu benar?" seseorang berkepala botak tanpa adanya rambut terlihat sedang bersungut-sungut marah dan melemparkan sebuah majalah ke depan seorang namja pucat yang saat ini sedang menunduk diam. "SEHUN JAWAB!" ucap namja pria paruh baya tadi berteriak nada suaranya semakin meninggi.

"Emm—emm Sooman Sajangnim, aku fikir ini hanya rekayasa. Sehun benar-benar tidak melakukan,err—ataupun berkencan dengan siapapun" jawab namja lainnya yang memakai kacamata tebal, berwajahkan polos, dan terlihat snagat takut.

"Aku bertanya pada Oh Sehun bukan dirimu Wooyong-ssi. Sehun jawab pertanyaanku atau kau akan terkena sangsi?!" bentak namja paruh baya tadi yang dipanggil Sooman.

Dengan keberanian yang kuat Sehun menjawab "Iya itu semua benar! Konfirmasi hubungan kami, dan semua akan selesai" ucap Sehun tegas tanpa ada nada ketakutan.

Park Wooyong yang mendengarnya sontak membolakan matanya, terkejut. Darimana Sehun mendapatkan keberanian ini?

Namja paruh baya dihadapannya pun hanya menorehkan senyum ejekkan "Apa kau bilang? Kau fikir ucapan mu itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Kau fikir mengkonfirmasi perihal kencan dengan satu pihak agency tidak akan menurunkan saham agency,HAH! Akhiri hubungan itu dan berhenti bertemu secara diam-diam atau wartawan akan tahu itu semua!" ucap Sooman berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Sehun mendesah kasar "Tap—"

"Sudah berapa lama itu terjadi?" Tanya Sooman lagi tidak bergerak untuk membelakangi Sehun.

"4 tahun" jawab Sehun enteng

"APA! SUDAH SELAMA ITU KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN LUHAN? BERANI SEKALI DIRIMU EOH? APA KAU TIDAK MEMBACA SURAT KONTRAK YANG DIBUAT 5TAHUN YANG LALU! KAU KETERLALUAN SEHUN!" teriak Sooman marah karena mendapati Sehun berhubungan dengan yeoja yang bernama Luhan sudah sekitar 4 tahun. Sedangkan, ia debut 5tahun yang lalu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ini akan terjadi Sajangnim! Aku mencintainya begitu juga sebaliknya!"

..

..

"Sehun lebih baik akhiri saja hubungan ini, aku tidak mau wartawan tahu lebih banyak"

"Tidak Lu! Tidak! Aku mencintaimu!

"Tapi Sehun—"

 **GREP!**

..

..

 _ **Salah satu personil dari EXO yaitu Oh Sehun terlihat sedang berada di sebuah kafe tepatnya di Seoul dengan seorang yeoja dan juga dikabarkan salah satu personil dari sebuah Girlband yaitu Girl Lucky. Tapi tidak diketahui siapa yeoja itu, apakah Xiumin sang leader grup, atau Luhan sang magnae dari grup.**_

"Bagaimana ini? Jika semua orang tahu itu Luhan pasti semua orang juga akan tahu kenyataan diantara kami"

"Iya eonni, bagaimana ini"

..

..

"Sehun, aku harus pergi"

"Aku minta pikirkan lagi Lu"

..

..

 _ **Salah satu personil Girl Luck mengundurkan diri, yaitu Luhan yeoja keturunan China. Luhan sempat mengadakan konverensi pers mengatakan bahwa ia ingin beristirahat sejenak dari dunia hiburan. Apakah hanya perihal itu?**_

..

..

 **Tbc or mind?**

 **Reviews!**

 **Fanfic baruku, entah dapet ide darimana karena akhir-akhir ini sering banget liat kode-kodenya Hunhan sejak Luhan dikuriya, jadi pingin buat kisah mereka aja tapi versi GSnya. Muehehehe. Ini semua terserah kalian mau di lanjut atau nggak. Tergantung pada riders,**

 **Reviews juseyo.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **That Is Real?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Cast**

 **Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **OT12**

 **Etc.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hunhan**

 **Slight Chanbaek, Kailu, Kaisoo etc.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Genre**

 **Romance-Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **..**

 **Rated**

 **T (bertambah sesuaikan alur)**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Disclamer**

 **Dilihat dari kisah nyata kasus pemberitaan Hunhan tapi versi GS!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Summary**

 **Fans dari sebuah Boyband EXO dikabarkan melihat salah satu personil dari mereka sedang berada di sebuah café bersama salah satu personil Girlband, apakah semua itu benar? Ditambah lagi salah satu member Girlband itu tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **GS for UKE!**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **..**

 **Happy reading!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **p.s : ganti judul + girlband di dalam ff ini yang awalnya "Girl Lucky" jadi "Lucky Girl" disini Cuma tahun lahir Luhan aja ya yg diganti. Mian:))**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun, apa kau yakin kita kesana tidak akan yang tahu?" ucap seorang yeoja bermata bak rusa sedang gelisah ditempat duduk mobil Audy hitam

"Tidak" jawab singkat seorang namja yang bernama Sehun duduk disebelah sang yeoja dengan tatapan datar meskipun kita sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana isi hatinya saat ini.

"Sehun…." Rengek sang yeoja "Aku takut jika para wartawan dan agency tahu.."

"Tidak akan Luhan…" ucap namja memutar bola matanya malas dengan yeoja yang dipanggilnya Luhan

"Aisshh.. Sehun.. aku ini benar-benar takut, mengapa kau sangat santai sekali.." ucap Luhan bersedekap tangan di dada karena kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau ini diam saja, kita sudah biasa kesana tanpa diketahui banyak orang. Jika kau masih seperti ini kita pasti akan diketahuan.." ucap Sehun mulai kesal

"Tapi, Sehunn ak—"

"Ssst.. Diamlah Lu.." ucap Sehun sambil memberikan jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan

"Terserah kau saja.." ucap terakhir Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melihat ke luar jendela

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bersmirk tipis. Sungguh menggemaskan rusanya ini, lalu focus pada jalan. "Ahjussi tolong nanti parkirkan mobil ini di belakang cafe.. Arraseo?" ucap Sehun pada sang sopir

"Nee.." sang sopir pun mengangguk sopan

 **..**

 **..**

 **Cofioca Café (outside)**

"Turunlah terlebih dulu. Aku akan mengirim pesan ke manager Hyung dulu.." ucap Sehun lalu merogoh saku mengambil ponselnya

"Tidak mau.." masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya

"Luu.."

"Arraseo..arraseo.." jawab Luhan kesal lalu merapikan jaketnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung jaket dan memakai masker + kacamata, seperti biasanya. Lalu turun dari mobil dengan cara mengendap-endap. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lucu, sebenarnya berapa umur Noona ini? 21 tahun atau 10tahun? Sehun tersenyum saat memikirkannya dan melanjutkan apa yang akan ia lakukan tadi.

 **Cofioca Café (Inside)**

"Haaahhh akhirnya.." ucap lega Luhan saat memasuki pintu belakang Café lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"E—e noona Luhan?" ucap terkejut seorang pelayan yang saat itu juga sedang akan keluar melalui pintu belakang untuk membuang sampah

"Eh.. hehe Minyoung Oppa.. Hehe.. apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanya Luhan lucu

"Aaa—aniya.. hanya saja sejak 2minggu lalu terakhir ku melihatmu, kau datang lagi"

"Ahh.. Oppa tahu aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk bersama Lucky Girl.. hhe" cengir Luhan lalu membuka tudung jaketnya, tapi berhenti saat sang pelayan menyuruhnya berhenti

"Jangan noona, disini sedang banyak pelanggan.. Noona duduk disebelah sana saja, disana jarang ada orang lewat" tunjuk sang pelayan dipojok ruangan

"Disana gelap Minyoung Oppa" ucap Luhan cemberut

"Biar saja, memang kau mau ketahuan oleh orang-orang?" Tanya sang pelayan menakut-nakuti

"Aisshh.. arraseo.. arraseo.." jawab Luhan lalu jalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat yang ditunjukan Minyoung dan berhenti lagi saat "Oppa.. kasih tahu Sehun bahwa aku disana, arra?" ucap Luhan hanya memainkan bibirnya tanpa memakai suara

Sang pelayan pun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 **..**

 **..**

"Eh Sehun.."

Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu belakang café pun berhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia merasa takut menoleh karena ia takut itu seorang wartawan atau orang diluar ageny yang mengenalnya.

"Oyy Sehun.." panggil sang namja tadi lagi sambil menepuk pundak Sehun "Aku Minyoung Hyung" lanjutnya

Sehun yang awal mula tegang lalu menghela nafas lega dan berbalik "Waee Hyung..? kau mengagetkanku saja tahu tidak?!" jawab Sehun kesal jangan lupa wajah datarnya

"Aishh kau saja penakut. Luhan ada di pojok no.10"

"Kenapa pojok sekali?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Café sedang ramai, ku tempatkan kalian saja di pojok sana.. jarang ada orang lewat sana" jawab Minyoung

"Ahh begitu, arraseo. Gomawo Hyung.." ucap Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam café.

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun mana.." gumam Luhan sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Noona ingin pesan ap—ehh Noona Luhan?" ucap sang pelayang bername-tag Kim Yujin

"Hehe iya aku.. biasa.." jawab Luhan sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Noona bersama Sehun Oppa?" Tanya Yujin

"Eungg.." Luhan menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala imut

"Uhh kyeopta eoh.. terus dimana Sehun Oppa?" Tanya Yujin lagi

"Aisshh memangnya ada apa kau mencari Sehun!?" Tanya Luhan sinis

"Hhehe aku hanya ingin berfoto Noona"

"Aniyooo.. jika kau foto dengan Sehun, semua orang tahu dong kalau Sehun habis dari sini.. Aniyaa..Aniyaa.. cepatlah ambilkan pesananku, waktuku tidak banyak.." celoteh Luhan kesal

Yujin hanya mencebikkan bibirnya "Arraseo.. Taro dan Coklat kan?" Tanya Yujin

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?" jawab Luhan ketus

"Aisshh…" pout Yujin sebal lalu pergi

Luhan melihat pintu belakang dan munculah sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Luhan tak memandang lainnya kecuali wajah Sehun

"Mian nde.. jam 3 nanti aku harus kembali, kita akan ke acara music" jawab Sehun lalu duduk di depan Luhan

"Kau fikir aku tidak sibuk eoh? Nanti jam 2 aku harus ke KBS!" ucap Luhan ketus

"KBS? Ada apa? Yang kutahu kau tak ada jadwal hari ini.." Tanya Sehun bingung

"Aihh, aku akan menjadi MC eoh bersama Park Boo Gum"

"Boo Gum Hyung? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi

"Memangnya semua jadwal ku harus kau tahu?" jawab Luhan semakin ketus

Sehun menghela nafas maklum, Luhan sedang kurang istirahat karena kemarin ia bersama bandnya baru pulang dari China sehabis promosi album baru "Arraseo, eoh!" jawab Sehun mengusak-usak rambut Luhan

"Yyak!"

"Permisi, pesanan datang.." Yujin datang lagi membawa pesanan Luhan dan Sehun

"Gomawo Yujin" ucap Sehun sambil focus pada pesanan Bubble Tea Coklatnya

"Oppa.." panggil Yujin dengan nada manja, Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menutar bola mata malas. Ia sudah biasa dengan tingkah genit sang pelayan café ini kepada kekasihnya Oh Sehun.

"Heumm.." gumam Sehun sudah menyerot Bubble Tea nya.

"Bolehkah aku berfoto?" Tanya Yujin sok imut

"YAK! Aku sudah bilang apa tadi eoh? Mengapa kau mah tidak mengerti?" bentak Luhan karena kesal

"Aishh, Noona ini. Apa kalian tidak lelah harus menyembunyikan hubungan kalian selama 3tahun ini? Aku saja bosan melihat kalian meski kalian seorang idola yang sedang tenar" ucap Yujin

"Mengapa kau membahas hubungan kita eoh? Pergi sana! Menganggu saja" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menyedot bubble tea taronya dengan rakus dan Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan Luhan nde? Kapan-kapan kita akan berfoto, kita sedang tidak ada waktu" ucap Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kim Yujin agar tidak mencemari nama Luhan.

"Nde oppa.. Yujin permisi.." ucap yeoja bernama Yujin lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan Luhan. lalu Sehun memandang Luhan yang sedang menyedot rakus bubble teanya.

"Pelan-pelan heum.. nanti kau tersedak.." ucap Sehun sambil mengelus-elus tengkuk Luhan agar Luhan minum pelan-pelan.

"Hmm" jawab Luhan hanya dengan gumaman dan Sehun dibuat tersenyum manis lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

Oh ya kalian pasti udah tahu kan mereka siapa? Oh sehun magnae dari Boyband yang sedang naik daun yaitu EXO dan Xi Luhan magnae dari Girlband yang baru saja Comeback ke dunia industry music yaitu LUCKY GIRL. Mari pertama-tama kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu.

EXO adalah grup penyanyi pria Korea Selatan-Tiongkok yang berbasis di Seoul. Dibentuk oleh S.M. Entertainment pada tahun 2012 dengan 6 anggota yang terbagi dua sub-grup, EXO-K dan EXO-M, dimana masing-maing sub-gurp tersebut menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Korea dan Mandarin. EXO meraih puncak kepopuleran dengan rilisnya album pertama mereka Growl (2013), yang menelurkan single hitz "Growl" XOXO sukses baik secara kritikal maupun komersial, serta berhasil memenangkan penghargaan 'Disk Daesang' Di golden Disk Awards ke-28 dan 'Album Terbaik Tahun Ini di 'Mnet Asian Music' awards ke-15 dan masih banyak lagi. "EXO berada di posisi terdepan dominai pop, dengan koreografi tajam dan gesit yang diperkuat dengan lagu yang dibuat oleh beberapa penulis dan produser paling berbakat di dunia, serta diasah oleh segudang kepribadian dan bakat mereka"

Sedangkan LUCKY GIRL adalah grup penyanyi wanita Korea Selatan-Tiongkok yang berbasis di Seoul. Dibentuk oleh S.M. Entertainment sama seperti EXO pada tahun 2010 dengan 6 anggota yang menyanyikan dua bahasa yaitu Korea dan Mandarin. Lucky Girl meraih puncak kepopuleran pada 2012 saat meriliskan album pertama mereka "Gee (2011) yang menelurkan single hitz "Gee" BEST LUCK sukses baik secara kritikal maupun komersial. Penghargaan pertama kali yang Lucky Girl dapatkan yaitu 'Disk Daesang' ke-26 di Golden Disk Awards. Selain paras mereka yang menawan bakat mereka pun tak kalah dengan paras mereka. "Lucky Girl adalah Girlband terbaik se-musim ini, karena SM. Ent medebutkan mereka saat tiada girlband yang pendatang baru." **P.s: ini ngarang banget:D**

EXO Terdiri dari 6 namja. Yaitu Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan sang magnae Oh Sehun. Mari perkenalkan satu-persatu para anggotanya.

 **WU YIFAN a.k.a Kris Wu**

Lahir pada 6 November 1990. Lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Kris, adalah Aktor, Model, rapper dan penyanyi kelahiran Cina berkebangsaan Kanada. Ia adalah Leader dari Sub-grup EXO-M, sebuah sub-grup dari boyband Cina-Korea Selatan EXO. Ketampanan Kris itu natural. Dia nggak suka kalau ada yang bilang kalau dia itu ngelakuin surgery. Ciri-cirinya adalah hidung mancung, alis tebal dan yang jadi cirri khas Kris adalah selalu ingin berbicara bahasa inggris dimanapun ia mau, karena ia fasih dalam 4 bahasa yaitu. Inggris, China, Kanada dan Korea.

 **KIM JUNMYEON a.k.a Suho**

Lahir 22 Mei 1991 dengan nama panggun Suho adalah penyanyi Korea Selatan. Saat ini ia adalah Leader dari EXO-K maupun EXO sub-kelompok dari boyband China-Korea Selatan. Ia lulusan dari sekolah Korea National University of Arts jurusan Akting. Kim Junmyeon artinya adalah Guardian Angel/penjaga. Dia bisa dibilang bapak dari para EXO-K maupun EXO-M. dia tampan jika sedang diam, tapi jika tertawa masih saja tampan:D dia member paling dewasa diantar semua member

 **KIM JONGDAE a.k.a Chen**

Lahir 21 September 1992 dengan nama panggun Chen adalah penyanyi Korea Selatan yang aktif di industry music Cina. Saat ini ia anggota boyband EXO-M, Sub-kelompok Cina-Korea. Ia Main Vocal dalam EXO-M maupun EXO. Banyak yang mengatakan wajahnya berbentuk kotak dan bentuk bibir yang tipis jika tersenyum, Chen sangat perhatian pada semua member dan ia bisa memasak tentunya.

 **PARK CHANYEOL a.k.a Chanyeol**

Lahir 27 November 1992 dengan nama panggung Chanyeol adalah penyanyi Korea Selatan. Ia adalah rapper utama di EXO-K maupun EXO. Chanyeol adalah orang yang berisik dan hyperaktif. Jika ada keadaa sepi ia tak akan malu untuk menunjukkan kekonyolannya. Dia bisa memasak

 **KIM JONGIN a.k.a Kai**

Lahir 14 Januari 1994 dengan nama panggung Kai adalah penyanyi Kore Selatan. Anggota EXO-K. ia adalah lead dancer dan vocal di EXO-K dan EXO. Mempunyai kulit agak beda dari lainnya. Agak gelap *iyikm* julukannya adalah Kkamjong? The Dancing Machine?

Yang terakhir

 **OH SEHUN a.k.a Sehun Cadel**

Lahir 12 April 1994 merupakan Maknae dari boyband EXO setelah Kai. Lulusan dari SOPA. Ia adalah main rapper di EXO-K dan main dancer di EXO-K maupun EXO. Dia mempunyai kulit semacam jenis albino. Terlihat beda sekali saat berdampingan dengan Kai:D dia cadel huruf 'S'

Sekian informasi dari boyband EXO ~

"Sehun hati-hati nde?" ucap Luhan melalui jendel mobil yang membawa nya bersama Sehun tadi.

"Heum.. jaga kesehatan nde?" ucap balik Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan

Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukan "Aku masuk dulu, jika sudah sampai telfon aku" ucap Luhan mulai memakai masker dan kacamata hitamnya

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa Lu.." ucap Sehun seiring mobil yang ditumpanginya menjauh dari Luhan. saat mobil itu tidak ada dalam penglihatannya. Luhan segera masuk ke dorm Lucky Girl.

 **..**

 **..**

" **Apa kau tadi sudah mendapatkan fotonya?"**

" **Sudah Hyung"**

" **Bagus.. simpan, sampai waktu itu tiba.."**

" **Nde"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tbc or end?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Mian juseyo jika cerita receh ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan dan terlalu pendek. Awal mula kita kaih perkenalan nde? Hehe. Insaallah happyend**

 **Terimakasih buat google hehe^^**

 **Maaf kalo mengenai informasi Lucky Girl Author kasih nama albumnya "Gee" kayak SNSD this just for fanfict. Ndasuka reviews ya biar Author perbaiki. Keseluruhan info mengenai Lucky Girl Author ngarang banget:D terimakasih yang sudah sempetin baca. Tetap gomawo:v^^ dan kenapa Author disini ubah tahun kelahiran Luhan karena Author lebih suka Luhan yang muda hehe dan maaf versi GS karena Author gabissa seratus persen buat YAOI maafkeun^^**

 **Tolong ingatkan jika Author ada penulisan kata atau informasi.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **Author HUNHAN INA II Baixianpark II Juna Oh II fuckyeahSeKaiYeol II OhXiSelu II ohfelu II Arifhouse II guest II EZS**

 **Yang sudah berkesempatan memberikan reviews dan saran.**

 **Thankto verymuch:***


	3. ANNOUCEMENT

Anyeong..^^

Masih inget sama Fanfict ini nda?

Maaf ya Author nda pernah next Chapter

Author sibuk rl, apalagi ini Author lagi prakerin :v

Rencana Author mau lanjut chapter minggu depan, gimana?

Masih ada yang mau baca ngga?

Udah lama banget ya ini ngga di lanjut

Ngga adanya Author tep lanjut ya Fanfictnya

Ehm.. ada yang mau ngasih saran atau apa? Bole kok

Kirim di review aja yaa^^

Minggu depan inshaallah Update bergatian sama Fanfict lainnya

Kalo ada yang mau lebih deket atau kenal Author buat fast next or samting

Author ada pin. D14FC7AA

Invite aja ya, ntar Author acc. Thx

Selamat Malam readers

Makasih yang masih mau mantengin fanfict ini /

Next Week Update!


End file.
